1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system comprising a storage unit, a print unit and a control unit, the storage unit comprising a print media catalog comprising a list of print media, each print medium in the list having a plurality of media attribute values characterizing the print medium, and each print medium categorized in at least one group based on at least one media attribute value, the print unit comprising a print head for ejecting marking material on a print medium of the list, and the control unit configured to control the printing on a print medium of the list according to a plurality of optimization parameters, an optimization parameter being related to the at least one media attribute value used for categorization in a group of the at least one group.
By the term printing system, a system is meant that has a print function, for example a printer, a copier, a multi-functional, a roll-to-roll printer, a roll-to-sheet printer, a cut sheet printer, a flatbed printer, and a relief printer. By the term media attribute is meant an attribute of a print medium, like size, color, thickness, weight, gloss, transparency, pliability, ink permeability, toner adhesiveness, etc.
The present invention further relates to a method which is applicable in a printing system according to the present invention.
2. Description of Background Art
Currently, possible optimizations, for example curl correction of a print medium or registration of a print medium, are typically stored in the storage unit with the print medium itself in the list of print media in the print media catalog. This means that all these optimizations need to be made for all print media in the print media catalog, which amounts to much work to obtain and keep the printing system in the best state possible.